


Masks

by Deccaboo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deccaboo/pseuds/Deccaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quidditch from Madam Hooch's part-Harpy perspective.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Quidditch from Madam Hooch's part-Harpy perspective.

Everyone has their masks to hide behind. I hide behind a human veil and I am just human enough to make my disguise fit, not nearly human enough to cast away my veil and be myself. My bones are light, hollow like a bird's. I am far-sighted like a bird of prey. When I dive from the sky down to the pitch below I glide on the wind as if my broomstick isn't there. I snatch up the snitch with accuracy and violence. Everyone has their masks. I hide away from the harpy's shroud and take the human veil.


End file.
